in the Medical Teaching Facility adjacent to the Basic Science Building at UCSD. A laboratory of 480 square feet is available for experimental work, and two other small laboratories of 240 square feet each are available for EM processing, thin sectioning and photographic work. Clinical: "- NA Animal: UCSD is fully accredited by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care. There are currently over 92,000 sq. ft. of animal facilities at 24 locations. Veterinary care for all University research animals is under the supervision of the Campus Office of Veterinary Services on a twenty-four hour basis, including holidays and weekends, in accordance with the Public Health Service, U.S. Department of Agriculture and American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal care requirements. Computer: Excellent computer facilities in our laboratories, including Pentium III and IV PCs and Apple computers, access by hard line to the campus computer center, and access to the San Diego Supercomputer which is located on campus are available if necessary. Office: Dr. Michael Hogan has exclusive use of an office in the Medical Teaching Facility, across the hall from the laboratories. Other: Electron Microscopes are available on campus at the Veterans Administration Hospital and UCSD Scripps Institute of Oceanography. They are used on a recharge basis. We have used these microscopes over the past 20 years and they are satisfactory for our purposes. MAJOR EQUIPMENT: List the most important equipment items already available for this project, noting the location and pertinent capabilitiesof each. Permanent laboratory equipment relevant to this Core in the Division of Pulmonary Physiology includes three LKB Ultrotome III (thin sectioning for EM), LKB and RMC glass knife breakers, Jung Biocut 2035 microtome, Reichert Jung Cryocut 1800, Meiji EMZ Series dissecting microscope for trimming plastic EM blocks, Leitz Ortholux and Laborlux light microscopes equipped with Leica cameras, Jenalumar fluorescence microscope equipped with SPOT RT 215-3 camera, American Innovision and Image Pro Plus 4.5.1. image analyzers, Sony DXC 960MD color video camera, Sony UP-5600 MD color video printer, Jena and Bell Howel microfilm readers, Osmometer (Model 3W, Advanced Instruments), fume hood, darkroom, and Revco freezer -80 [unreadable]C. Equipment for vascular perfusion and pressure recording are also available. For cellular imaging, two PTI fluorescent systems, a McBain Confocal Microscope system, and a system for phosphorecent imaging of intracellular PO2 (Oxygen Systems) are available for all Units. Wet biochemistry using standard NADH fluorescent techniques along with a HPLC are also within these labs. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 04/06) Page 270 Resources Format Page